


Lost and Found

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cat, F/M, Hanukkah, Menorah, Pets, named Spudnik, no cats were injured in the making of this fic, warm wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Tater's cat, Spudnik, got the zoomies and knocked over his menorah. Luckily, it had already burned out. Unfortunately, it's lost.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Tater/Vanessa Channel 7  
> Pets  
> “What do you mean, you lost the menorah?”

“What are you doing?”

Tater whipped his head around to look up at his girlfriend. “Um, am look for menorah?” He gave her an innocent smile and wiggled his hand to see if he felt the object in question.

“What do you mean, you lost the menorah?”

Tater kept his eyes on her, which wasn’t difficult. She was so beautiful, and strong. So tiny but wouldn’t let anyone push her around or ignore her questions. The first time she interviewed him, he’d fallen in love and he still felt himself fall when she demanded answers to her questions.

But still, it was a bit dusty on the ground and he’d like to find the menorah and stand back up. “It fall. 

“Under my grandmother’s china cabinet? Why would it be there?”

“Спутник, he knock down. I try to find.” He flashed her a smile and then tried to angle his head to see under the cabinet while he wiggled his hand around. 

Vanessa must have stepped out of her heels, because he heard her pad over in stocking feet before stretching out on the carpet beside him to look. She held up her phone with the flashlight mode enabled. He loved how smart she was and wanted to kiss her. After they found the menorah. 

“About six inches to the left.”

He slid his arm to the side until his fingers brushed the metal and he could pull the menorah out. Groaning, he rolled over on his back. Vanessa was already sitting back up and looking around. 

“Is Spud ok? He didn’t hurt himself when he knocked it over did he?”

“Not think so. Think he just surprised by warm wax.”

Tater watched her eyes narrow and tried to figure out what he’d said wrong. 

“It was lit when it fell over?”

“No. Not lit. Burned out. I check him first. He fine.”

Vanessa leaned over him and cradled his face. Tater smiled up at her.

“Darling, did the melted wax get into the carpet?”

Tater’s smile slipped away. Apparently it was not sexy times now. “Um, yes?”

“Ok. Then up you get. Bring me a full roll of paper towels and I’ll get the iron.”

“But am not seeing you all day.” Tater held her hand in his two, still marveling at how dainty it felt while being so strong. “Not even get hello kiss.”

Vanessa lifted up on her toes and Tater leaned down to meet her lips with his own. 

“Hello. Now please get the towels so we can get this cleaned up and then we continue.”

Tater turned to the kitchen with his smile restored.

**Author's Note:**

> Спутник is actually sputnik or satellite, but also companion. But when he says it with English pronunciation, he makes a potato pun.


End file.
